


Like Water for Cola

by Aishuu



Series: Tsumego [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: temps_mort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone expect it's possible for Hikaru and Akira to live together in domestic bliss? Hikaru and Akira prove they have the old married couple thing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water for Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie! I wrote this for the Challenge: _Drink - write a fic with a drink in 30 minutes, drink can't be alcoholic._   
>  I finished in 15.

When they finally admitted that there was more than just rivalry and more than just friendship between them, they began to spend their extra time together. Eventually this led to that, and Touya Akira and Shindou ended up living in the same apartment by the time they were twenty.

Akira did all the shopping, claiming Hikaru didn’t know what he was buying. The issue had come up over - of all things - water. To him, it was just bottled water. However, he was wrong. 

Akira was known for not eating during lunch break, but he was very fond of his bottled water. Hikaru had once looked at it, and was surprised that it was a rather pricey brand. The one time Hikaru had done their shopping, he had honestly tried to remember what brand Akira preferred, but couldn’t. So he had just grabbed the one with the prettiest label, figuring that it wouldn’t really matter.

Wrong.

Akira had his peccadilloes. His water was one of them.

“What is this?” Akira asked when he finally discovered the fruits of Hikaru’s efforts. His voice was icy, and Hikaru had been a bit taken aback.

“Water?”

“It’s mineral water,” Akira said, talking to Hikaru the way he would talk to a child. “I asked for purified water.”

“Um... that makes a difference?” 

Akira had rolled his eyes before tossing the bottle back and forth in his hands. “Of course it does. There’s artesian water, drinking water, mineral water, purified water, sparkling water, spring water, well water...”

Hikaru felt his eyes widen. “What’s the difference?”

“Where you get it from and how it’s processed,” Akira said. “Some of them taste different, too.”

“Isn’t water just water?”

“No!” Akira said, and began to subject his lover to a list of the differences in taste. By the time Akira was done, Hikaru felt like he had been hit over the head by a two-by-four. 

Hikaru only did the shopping once more, and when he purchased Coke instead of Pepsi, Akira pronounced him hopeless and took over the shopping permanently.


End file.
